Complicated
by Vanguard-Fight-Princess71800
Summary: RE-UPDATED! Taijiri hates Vanguard ever since she's turned 14. After a year, now she;s in High School, it's hard going to a school with a Cardfight Club, will she realize that Vanguard wasn't at all wrong? Or will she be lost in her path? But hey, maybe there's someone actually looking out for her... Please R&R! And please go easy on me.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Thea: New version! w A fellow author helped me realize my mistakes so I redone it! I hope this is better... So now I guess this is the second Vanguard fic I've written..? Please don't go hard on me! w; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfi****ght! Vanguard, I only own Taijiri and the plot. **

**Complicated**

**Chapter 1: Feelings For Vanguard**

**Taijir****i's P.O.V.**

Learning how to play Vanguard was the biggest regret and the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life.

I had just woken up again, the sun was shining brightly and I looked over to my desk drawer, I saw those cards again. I cursed myself for keeping them, maybe I should burn them. I sighed. I've hated Vanguard ever since I turned 14. It practically made my real brother craving for to much cardfights, until he ended up getting his arm broken.

I walked down the kitchen to see my step-brother on the dining table, eating stuff my foster mother cooked for breakfast.

"Taijiri-nee-san! Over here! The food tastes great!" Kamui yelled at me as I make my way to the table.

"Itadikamasu." I simply stated as I grabbed my chopsticks and prayed. I started eating some onigiris and sushis Mom made.

"Nee-san, have you change your mind about Vanguard?" Kamui asked me as I dropped the onigiri in between my chopsticks.

"No... and I never will." Was my instant answer to him as I got off the table, after finishing my last few food on my plate, I had a quick shower and then wore my uniform. I walked to the front door of our house grabbing my kendo sword.

"I'm going ahead Okaa-san, Kamui." I stated as I placed on my shoes and my hand was placed on the door knob. I opened the door and ran out as I heard them say 'Be careful'. I walked to Miyaji having past a place called Card Capital. I've had good times there, but now their just bad memories.

I saw Misaki come out of the place, I remember her living on the apartment on top of it.

"Um... Good morning." She greeted me, it was the first time we talked to one another again.

"Good morning, Tokura-senpai." I greeted her as I continued to walk, she locked her door and walked around behind me.

"Misaki is fine, Taijiri." she told me after I turned around and looked at her, then I shifted my eyes of her gaze and continued walking. She wouldn't understand. I wanted to tell them the reason but no, no one would understand. Not one of them.

We kinda walked together until we reached schools, we bowed to each other making our way to our classrooms, mine was a dreadful one, with Tatsunagi, Sendou, Shingo, and Ishida. The four members of the Cardfight Club, the idea was stupid, why even allow it? I didn't get why I brought my deck today either. Maybe I should just give it away, it was limited edition, since its the only copy in the world, the last copy my real parents made. They were card artists of Vanguard, so last time they made the cards and got killed, I treasured it, but now... I sighed.

"Taijiri-san?" I looked up as I fell of my seat to see Sendou Aichi in front of my table along with his members in the Cardfight club, did class just finish? Man, that was a long thinking.

"Ah... Sendou-san, why are you consulting me?" I asked him as he smiled and sweatdropped.

"You don't have to be so formal, Taijiri-san." Sendou told me as I looked at him then back to my book.

"If this has anything to do with Cardfights or Vanguard, I'd rather not talk about it." I said as I shut my eyes tight, Aichi sighed. He looked at the others and was about to leave when kourin stayed behind.

"What?" I asked her straightly, she quickly grabbed my cards under my desk and showed it to me.

"Why would you bring it if you really aren't interested?" Kourin asked me and I glared at her.

"I don't know myself." I answered Tatsunagi, yanking it off her arm, she's not allowed to touch it like that. Wait.. did I... just care...? About.. those cards... Maybe.. I am interested.

"How about we determine it with them?" She told me taking her deck out, I grasped my deck and set it, accepting her challenge. Hey, I haven't been playing... but my instincts were forcing me too, hand moving on my own, unbelievable, even my lips! Well, I guess they really are the answer, got no escape now. I better make the best of it.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Kourin and I stated as we turned our cards over for the start of the game, I may have not played in a long time. But I am not gonna lose!

**Thank you for reading until the end, I hope you liked it! w Please don't go hard on me though... Anything in reviews is welcome... I can take it. :) Thanks so much for reading, and I hope this didn't waste your time... Jya, next time I guess.. Jya~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thea: Thank you to those who reviewed!~ And for reading this again! w I'm trying my best here, so please cheer me on! I hope you like the concept of the story. And I hope you enjoyed reading. Please enjoy, yet another chapter! w**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfi****ght! Vanguard, I only own Taijiri and the plot.**

**Complicated**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

**Taijiri****'s P.O.V.**

"Leading Jewel Knight, Salome attacks Goddes of Destinies, Amira!" Kourin yelled as she rested her front row unit. An image where Leading Jewel Knight, Salome charged towards Goddess of Destinies, Amira.

"I guard with Self Illusionist, Guerte! Skill activate! Perfect Defense!" I'm not giving up, wait, does that mean something if I actually win? I mean I hated it... And now, I'm.. kind of having fun... I looked up at Kourin and the others, a smile forming on my face. Kourin smiled at this, though I wondered why.

"Perfect Defense? Drive trigger, first check, draw trigger! I give the power to Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes, and draw a card. Second check, no trigger." Kourin said as she placed Toypugal to her hand, which she just checked in the drive check.

"With a boost from Toypugal, Palamedes attacks your Vanguard! Skill activates! Whenever there are two or more Grade 3s on my Vanguard and Rear-guard circle, both Palamedes and Toypugal gets power +3000! Due to the effects of a draw trigger, Palamedes' power is 27000!" Kourin yelled as the unit rested, an image where Palamedes charging to Amira.

I looked at the cards on my hand, I can't defend no matter what I play. I'm at my fifth damage, too.. Guess it comes to this.

"No guard." I briefly stated as an image of Palamedes slicing Amira before Amira turned into a thousand shiny dust.

"Looks like you remember the rules of the game." Kourin stated and I nodded. I looked up to them smiling. Yes, these are all my dear friends, I remember when I first met Aichi and Kamui accused me of having a crush on him, Misaki was watching and sighed at Kamui's stupidity. I knew Kourin since I've been watching Aichi and the others at the tournaments like everyone else. Komoi and Ishida were my childhood classmates, I met Kai and Miwa the same time as Morikawa and Izaki. It's all coming back to me.

All those friends... all those fun times... It's because of this, I grasped my deck and hugged it, tears forming down my face. I.. only hated Vanguard because my brother went insane because of it.. I... I.. I love playing Vanguard.

"Taijiri-san..?" I heard Aichi ask me and I quickly turned to him. I wiped my tears and turned to face Kourin, who had been smiling all this time.

"Kourin-san, thank you very much." I stated and bowed as Kourin giggled.

"What do you think, could you start a new life, maybe one that actually has Vanguard in it?" Kourin asked and placed her hand on her hip. I nodded. I haven't visited my brother in a long time, maybe I'll visit him.

"Is class over yet?" I asked, I had been unknown of the time all along.

"Indeed it is, Katsuragi-san." Komoi had shown deep respect for me since my brother was in Team Q4.

"It feels weird. Drop it, Shingo." I told him as I sweatdropped. Misaki enetered the room and saw us all smiling.

"Taijiri.. Welcome back." Misaki told me as I smiled, I haven't been this happy. And I wouldn't ever have thought... That Vanguard has done this for me.

"Then, Taijiri-san, will you like to join the Cardfight Club?" Aichi asked me with a smile and I looked at him awkwardly.

"What are you saying? I lost to a fight with Kourin-san, and you're asking me that. I'm also a member of the Kendo club, I can't just leave." I explained to Aichi. Aichi looks a bit down a bit here.

"But hey, Aichi-kun, I don't have to be in your club to play Vanguard with you. There's still Card Capital." I told him as I went forward and kissed his cheek, Misaki and Kourin flinched at this and I just giggled.

"Then.. your really going back to play Vanguard..?" Komoi asked me, we were the only Vanguard fighters in Miyaji before but now..

"Uhn!" I stated with a nod and everyone was smiling. This was new, it felt normal. It was the start of my new beginning.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Woah.. I finished Chapter 2 already (If this is too short and it wasted your time, I'm sorry TT^TT)?! The day still early (Although I'm probably gonna uplod this late since my mom snagged the internet.. too bad~ But hey I can make more! w -obsessed at the moment) ! I'm gonna make one more chapter! Or maybe a quick one-shot about my favorite pairings... People who read this is a great inspiration to me, especially to Tsukuyomi-chan, she helped me get this far! ^^ Arrigatou gozaimasu for reading, and review please...? :3 'Till next time~ I sound like those kiddy shows now.. o_o"" Jya ne~! w**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back... Managing 2 stories is hard! . Especially trying to keep them on the same chapter... Watashi wa ganbatte! ^ Well, at least this one is done~~ :DD Arrigatou to those who reviewed~ And pease enjoy another chapter. Since I didn't have much time to think how this was gonna fair, this is actually very random.. So don't scold me please. Just, enjoy and sorry if this is just a waste of time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. I only own Taijiri and the plot.**

_**'You cannot stop the flow of time, the moon always waxes.'**_

**Chapter 3: Vanguard**

**Taijiri's P.O.V.**

"Onii-san?" I knocked lightly as I entered the room, he was still unconscious. Every time I visit him he is. At least, he isn't that crazy anymore.

I walked to the hospital bed, making sure I'm at least a meter away from him. He tried to kill me last time when I was too close.

"Onii-san, listen to me." His eyes slightly opened and looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Y-You! W-What are you doing here?! I'm not letting you touch my sister! Or any of my family!" He said as he struggled though the restraints of the bed was too hard. I saw the dolls of four figures walk to the ground. Those used to be each one of our family members, because it represents us all... Apparently, that's who my brother's family is now. I stepped back a bit, grabbed a chair and sat down. My brother looked at me furiously.

"Vanguard..." His face ligtened up as he heard this word, but then he started laughing like mad.

"Onii-san... I.. played Vanguard before.. and stopped... because of what happened to you.." I told him, looking down. He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"But now, I realized.. I have gained a lot of friends because of Vanguard.. My life was great when I played Vanguard... So I... I'm playing Vanguard again..." I stated, and for a moment, his eyes were like my brother's caring eyes. He wasn't crazy for a moment.

"That's all.. I came to say to you." I placed a deck of cards on his table, as well as the fruits I have brought. "I hope you.. come back soon, too." I said as I stood up, he was still looking at me, I grabbed the door knob and went outside, before finally shutting the door, I saw my brother smile, I sighed and closed the door.

I was walking down the street to our house when I suddenly walked passed Card Capital. I went in and scanned the place, it hasn't change since.

"Welcome." Misaki greeted as her eyes widened, shocked to see me.

"Good afternoon, Misaki-san." I said and bowed and looked at everyone at the store, it feels good to be with them again.

"Onee-chan!" Kamui said as he tackled me. I hit my head to the ground, ouch, wait, I'm feeling all weird, I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Kamui asked me, I wanted to answer, but it seems I wasn't in control of my body.

"Kamui~" My body grabbed him and hugged him. W-Wha?! I'd rather hit his head! Tackling me is dangerous! Plus, everytime I hit my head, that personality comes out. I see everyone looking at me weirdly. How can I even think like this? Oh, right, I went to the therapist... Who ran away after a week.

"Miwa-kun! Let's fight!" No! I didn't mean to say that! I just wanted to see how the shop was doing! Did you? Wait... did a voice answer me in my head? Or am I going as crazy as my brother?

"Uh.. I really don't get what's going on, but sure.." Miwa said as he rubbed his head and we went to a standing fight table. I can feel everyone's stare.

"Wait! I may make my redemption!" Morikawa yelled making a fist, he took Miwa's place.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Noo! I'm starting to be my old self again!

"I wanna be in control of my body again!" I yelled at the tops of my lungs, wait, they heard me this time, I froze. My cheeks blushed and I was planning to ran out the door, but Morikawa, and Kamui blocked me.

"Nee-chan..." Kamui said with a dark aura surrounding him, I never thought he could be this scary.

"Once a fight starts, nothing can stop it! Redemption!" Morikawa dragged me as 'x' formed in my eyes.

"Black and White Chesters attack Juggernaut Maximum!" I said as I rested the unit, I was obviously pissed. I didn't plan to do this.

"Gah! No trigger!" Morikawa said as he placed another Grade 3 in the damage zone.

"I.. lost!" Morikawa said as he was in grief, I was hurrying in keeping my cards.

"As expected." Kamui's voice darted through his ears, Morikawa glaring at him.

"What did you say, you little brat?" Morikawa said as he glared at him.

"I'm saying your expected to lose, Lose-umi!" Kamui glared back as their foreheads touched. Were they always like this? I know Kamui's a middle schooler now.. So was it like this when he was in Elementary?

I tried to recall my days when I first played Vanguard, resulting to why I know everyone. I can't quite remember.. I'm not like Misaki-san...

"My name KATSUMI! K-A-T-S-U-M-I!" Morikawa said as he glared at Kamui.

"LM, yo!" Eiji sided up with Kamui that time.

"Morikawa Lose-umi's initials!" Reiji said adding up in the quarrel.

"_Urusai.._" MIsaki stated, shutting her book, then glared at them. The four of them flinched while I sweatdropped. Was it really like this before?

"I'll be going now!" I said as I ran out. I kept running until I couldn't see Card Capital anymore, it was a lot of pressure in it. A very stressful environment, no wonder Misaki got mad. I stopped as I saw the very person I used to admire. He was laid down on a bench, he was sleeping. He didn't like people waking him up.

"Kai.. Toshiki..." His eyes opened the moment I said his name, I jumped back, causing me to fall back. He looked at me then shut his eyes. I sighed and continued walking.

"Are you going back to playing?" My eyes widened as I heard his voice, it's been a long time since I heard it.

"None of your business." I told him and kept walking, I heard him sat up, I didn't look back, I wasn't gonna.

"Is your brother sane?" Kai asked, they had been rivals, I know, but my brother's sanity is none of his bussiness.

"You have no need to know." I continued walking until I realized this wasn't how things were supposed to be.

The feeling of hating Vanguard was coming back... This person... The person I used to admire, being around him tears my love for Vanguard apart.. I don't know why.. But I want to... I'm not going back to that person who misread everything about this.. I will find out.. and I will use Vanguard in the process.

**I'm done! :33 I will see you in another chapter please review? I hope this didn't waste your time. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes in the story or anything the plot confuses you in. Next chapter will feature the unexplainable clan: Captor Crown! See you next time~**


End file.
